TWGOK: PARTNER POWER!
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: This is a thrill ride following two recently acquainted friends and a demon sent from hell. But both of them are different people with the Same goal in mind. Watch as the God of Conquest and his Disciple complete an accident contract. Au (Don't own either anime)


**TWGOK: Partner Power!**

**Chapter 1 **

In a Maijima during a class in session, a brown haired boy with glasses was lost inside his portable video game. He was a teenager of average height and a slim build. His hair was a dark auburn and his eyes were a matching color behind his glasses. He wore a school uniform with a red blazer and grey slacks. His named was Keima Katsuragi, the school dweeb. He was usually known for playing games on his PFP twenty-four hours of the day. After a few second, the boy put his right hand to his forehead and he closed his eyes. "That makes ten thousand heroines conquered..." He smirked. "No dating sim can stand against me."

"Enjoying your game, Katsuragi-san?" A woman questioned as she stood over him. A woman with short, dark hair having a bang cross her face. She held a book in her hand. This woman happened to be his teacher.

Everyone in class looked toward the source of the problem each day in class. A girl in the back of the class was giggling and the girl in front of her with brown hair was merely tapping a pen on the top of her desk looking very bored.

In the back of the class near the windows, a brown skinned boy with his feet up on his desk and his chair leaned back. He had one of his eyes opened looking to the event.

Keima stayed quiet and ignored his teacher because he was too distracted by his latest achievement.

"Katsuragi-san?" Nakaido spoke louder to gain his attention.

Keima eyes opened and he looked to be broken from his thoughts. He turned his head to the right and looked up to his teacher with slight confusion. "Huh?"

"Why don't you tell me what could be more fun than my class." Ms. Nakaido demanded in a calm voice. She did not want to yell and cause another disturbance.

"Sorry..." Keima head lowered back down to his game and began to press the buttons. "..please wait 'til I reach a save point." He spoke blandly as if she was a pushover and she held no real authority over him.

Ms. Nakaido gained a tick mark on her head and she closed her book and lifted it over her head.

The brown skinned boy in the back watched her hand raise into the air with the book. His eyes slowly began to widen as her hand began to descend down to Keima's head and he grimaced once it hit causing a loud smack sound. "Damn..."

**(Break)**

Following class, Keima Katsuragi walking through the school and currently down some steps with his eyes closed and his hands shoved in his pockets. His face was puffed up and red from the smack delivered by his teacher. His head was hung in distaste of her actions. "I don't understand why she had to hit me." He spoke in pure annoyance. "I mean, my game aren't disturbing anyone." Shortly after his walk down the stares, he had his handheld game out and walking through the halls all while ignoring the looks he was getting from girls along the way. He was a seventeen year old boy and he had a interest in one thing and one thing only. He stopped and dug his hand in his hair with a seductive look downward to his game. 'I have love for girls.' But rumbling ripped him right out of his thoughts.

"Here he comes!"

Keima turned around to take notice of a girl with short dark hair with a headband sprinting right at him with a blush on her face, though it did not block the massive grin she had on her face. His eyes widened as he waved his hands at her frantically. "Look out!" He tried to stop her, but the motion was set. He squeezed his eyes shut.

The girl skidded to a stop, but she continued to slide and merely brush his shoulder.

After a second of realizing he was not sprawled on the floor, Keima's eyes began to creak open to see the girl standing next to him looking down the way she ran from. He gave her a sour look as he groaned. 'I didn't mean girls like HER.' He closed his eyes and regained his composer. He was into girls inside of games, who were perfect from head to toe...but...this girl was Takahara Ayumi. "You almost ran into me." Keima spoke in a Grinch-y voice.

The dubbed Ayumi stared down the hall and saw how all the girl were awaiting someone to come up the steps.

Keima got a better look at her and followed her vision to the steps that lead up to the floor he was on. "What's the matter with all of you?" He did not mind being ignored by this nuisance, but the girls around him did make him curious. He awaited the unveiling of the grand video game that was coming up the staircase since that is the best thing that could be coming. After a few more second, the steps got closer and then the sight of platinum blond hair could be seen. After a few more steps, a brown skinned boy sat foot on their floor. Keima recognized him. He was the most popular boy in school due to the fact that he excelled in most thing he actually tried. Coming up the stairs was a hazel skinned teenager standing at the height of 5'10 with a buff build. The boy has platinum blond hair that is currently tied back in a low ponytail that reached his biceps and it is tied by a purple rubber band. He has a M shaped hairline with a solitary bang that defied gravity and hung pass his face to his nose. On his face, he wore thin rimmed glasses with his eyes being sharp, stern, and onyx with a bit of a joyful shine to them. Captain of all teams and clubs in this school. You name it. Including that he has this amazing skill with females; all the girl in school were after him. 'Bee Yotsuki...' Keima turned around and began to walk away from the scene of the lovesick girls. '...he's originally from Japan, but I've heard after he got out of elementary, he went to America, but he returned and joined Maijima at the beginning of this school year.' He got back to playing his game. 'Telling by his appearance, he's a mixed breed: Japanese-African, and down right the ladies man of the school.'

"Wait, dweeb." Ayumi called out to Keima as she watched Bee Yotsuki walk down the hall and smile to everyone around. She never took her eyes off the brown skinned boy.

Keima stopped in place, but he never looked away from his game.

Ayumi kept her ocular vision on the boy as he got closer. "listen here, dweeb," She spoke to him. "I'm sorry about this, but is there any way for you to clean the roof on your own?"

Keima looked over his left shoulder at her. "Wha?" He drawled out.

Before she got finish her explanation, Bee closed in on Ayumi and he smiled to her and stopped. He nodded and put on an eye closed smile, which caused Keima to raise a brow. "He'll be delighted to..." Bee spoke in a manly, but friendly voice even thought he is sixteen.

Keima brows raised even more. Who was this boy to be dictating what and how he would clean up the roof.

Bee's head shifted over as he smiled to Ayumi and placed his hand on her head. "'Cause I'll be helpin' him, too." The boy spoke in a rhyming way. "And don't worry, I'll be at tha track lattah, Yu." He spoke using her nickname he coined for her.

"Huh?" Keima turned around fully to look at the boy.

Ayumi blushed and blink a few times. She must have gotten lost in his fantastic rhymes. "I- uh...y-...uh.." She found herself stumbling on her own words seeing how she was turning into a nervous reck. She then cleared her throat and pointed to Keima to her right with her thumb. "Y-you...you don't have to waste your time on this dweeb, you know?"

"I'm right here, YOU KNOW." Keima announced his presence, but they ignored him.

Bee smiled to her and put a finger to her lip, which her eyes tried to follow and it almost made them go crossed. "Shhh..." He silenced her. "I insist, so get goin' and disappear like the mist." He rapped.

"Uh..." Ayumi nodded. She did not understand Bee's sudden fascination in the dweeb, but who was she to speak on it? He was too much of a carefree guy, and he could never be tied down. "Later, Bee." She smiled and ran passed the two of the boys and down the hall.

Keima and Bee watched her as she sprinted away from the until they happened to notice something: she was not paying attention where she was going.

***SMASH***

The two simply deadpanned as she slammed into a wall down the hall and it caused her to stumble a bit, but she got it together and shot down the hall to the right of her.

Keima turned his head mechanically toward Bee with his head still tucked a bit. He also did not fully understand why Bee would help himself and it made the girls around look at him weirdly.

Bee shifted his vision to the other glasses wearing boy.

The both of them just shrugged to one another.

**(Break)**

Keima stood in front of a bench as he swept with a broom. He was looking down as he did this with a bit of a fidgety interior. He could not tell why Bee was up here and actually helping him with cleaning the roof. He was too hard to read. Most males his age were like open books, but that platinum blond boy was like an ancient language: hard to find and even harder to read. He narrowed his eyes and his head lifted to look up toward the platinum blond boy that was sweeping a few feet away from him. He would have to treat this like one of his games. 'Time to go on the offensive.' He said within his thoughts. He let go of the handle of his broom and let it hit the roof.

Bee looked up to Keima with a questioning expression.

Keima already knew this was not right. The most popular student in the school helping the lowest rank person the school? He already knew that did not sound right. Popular never conversed with the lames...and that was putting it mildly. He dug his right hand into his hair. "This isn't right." He said looking straight to Bee, but the brown skinned boy only stared at him with a brow raised in absolute confusion. Keima lower his right hand and threw his hand forward dramatically to point at the boy. "YOU!" He shouted causing the boy to blink and point to his own chest. "YOU are the captain of all the clubs, the social icon of the school, and you are a sixteen year old boy with all the girls a boy can want, but, alas, you insisted to help ME..." He lowered his arm, but he used his left arm to fix his glasses with his middle and index finger causing the sun to shine off the lenses. "this is as flimsy as the world you live in."

Bee eyed the boy in front of him. He understood where the boy was coming from, but he was not that type of person to act the part of a popular person. He hated those type of people. Those who acted like they were above all other. "Tch." He sucked his teeth and turned his head. Never would he be caught dead acting like one of them bastards. His head then shifted to look straight a Keima. "I really never wanted to be this awesome..." He closed his eyes. He was never too proud to ask for help. "...and I'm already so fly and handsome...but..." He went into his right pocket.

Keima had his arms crossed as he watched Bee's hand cautiously. He waited to see what he was about to do.

Soon, Bee reeled out a fully black PFP. It was longer and thinner version with a large screen. He had a stoic look as he aimed the screen toward Keima. He was recently starting to get interested in Dating Sims, so he guessed he would try to get help from the master.

Keima eyes widened beyond all belief. He could not believe what his eyes were witnessing. His mouth was gaped and drool was coming from it. He began his match forward with his arms swinging as if he was a brain dead zombie.

"See," Bee held the game as if he was about to play it in that moment. "I'm just getting into these Dating Sims games and I've only gotten passed three." He spoke. "But in this moment, I happen to be stuck on this very particular game and me..." He rhymed. "its not the best I can be, so I've been seeing people post games that they've conquered and one happened to be the God of Conquest."

Keima stopped mid-step and stood up straight to look at Bee. He blinked a few times. Ahhhhh...that is why he wanted to help him. "So..." He walked toward Bee and circled around him. "Yotsuki has acquired a PFP Elite...something that isn't suppose to be out for another year." He stroked a fake beard. "Care to explain?"

"Yo," Bee started as he scratched the back of his head. It was not like he had anything to hide, so he was an open book. "My Ma has friends high up, so this is nothing but a simple gift."

'Simple gift, huh?' Keima narrowed his eyes for a few seconds. Who was this boy, anyways? He just called the most wanted handheld game a "Simple gift". He let out a calming sigh and closed his eyes. "Is that really the only reason you told Takahara that you would sub for her?"

"Actually," Bee gripped the game in only his left hand as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "No." He informed Keima.

Keima huffed with his arms crossed. "Then what's the other reason?" He inquired questioningly.

"I bought this game..." Bee flipped it in his left hand and caught it. "...so that I could have a excuse to be friends wit-"

"I don't need REAL friend." Keima interrupted in a fast voice. He closed his eyes. "I exist in only the gaming world." He turned his back and walked toward the bench. "Paying attention to the nonsense and the indescribable you things you human spout each and everyday are becoming transparent...because that's what you are."

"Damn..." Bee was silenced by what Keima had shot at him. It was true that when the boy spoke, it was something to be heard. He shoved the game and his hands into both his pockets. "Ha..." He closed his eyes as Keima sat on the bench and played his game. He walked toward Keima and once he got closer to him, he stopped in front of him, but the boy never looked back up to him. He brought his right fist up and out of his pocket and threw it down at him.

Keima saw this out his peripheral vision and flinched while hiding his face. His eyes were closed, but after a few second, he noticed a fist never connect with his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a fist floating a bit from his body. His eyes then head trailed up to Bee questioningly.

Bee had on a massive grin. "Then let's do this gamin' thang together, 'cause ya know it clever." He rapped.

Keima stared up at Bee for a bit. He WAS different from all the imbeciles in this god forsaken universe. He was not fake...he was actually a normal person with as much as he noticed. And since he been around him, he still had not called him out of his name. That was rare knowing anyone in the school would have called him that ninety times in such a short time. And he could tolerate his rapping, so... He shrugged and pushed himself up from his seat. His eyes shifted to Bee standing a few steps away from him. "If I do accept you as my...friend..." He cringed from the word. "and partner in the gaming world, you have be sure to listen to every word I say and try to be the least bit coherent. Okay?" He lifted his right and balled it into a fist as he tapped it against Bee's fist.

"Ya got it, bro." Bee grinned. He chuckled with his eyes closed. Keima did not seem too bad to him, minus his hostility toward the human world, but besides that...he was cool in his book. "Partners...no matter what."

Keima nodded and sat back down on the bench. The God of Conquest and noob partner. Its cool. He took out his game and started to play. "Come on, Yotsuki, there's a lot you need to learn." He spoke to him. "But first I need to update my profile to one thousand and three captured and that I'm not alone..." He looked from his game to Bee who had sat next to him and powered on his game to the home screen. "You should do the same. Change your name to this." He showed be the screen and his name.

Bee stared at it for a bit. He let loose a chuckle as he smiled. "Yo..." He looked down to his screen and started typing on the touch screen game. "God of Conquest and his Disciple." He shook his head. "Got it, fool."

After a few minute of synchronizing their data, the both of the them yawned simultaneously. But when they thought they were finished with everything, both of there games went of and a chibi girl appeared on both the screens. *You have new messages* the both of the chibi spoke.

At this, Keima only smirked at the amount and fixed his glasses on his face. "Welcome, my lost lambs." And he just started typing away.

On the other hand, Bee had his eyes widened. He shared messages with Keima and one hundred percent of them were toward Keima. He chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Yotsuki-"

"Call me Bee."

Keima only stayed silent once he said this. "I'll handle the messages." He said to Bee. "We'll get started with that game you..." He started to silence once he stopped on a rather peculiar message from a Dokuro. He hummed after reading it.. "Hey...Bee, read the most recent message."

Bee nodded and looked for the most recent message from a Dokuro. He cleared his throat with his fist to his mouth as he looked it over. "Yo-"

Keima eyes shifted to Bee. "It doesn't say 'Yo'." He informed.

"Shh..." Bee shushed him with his brows furrowed. He cleared his throat once more. "Yo, Dear God of Conquest and Disciple, I don't want to interrupt yo God-ness...and yo Disciple-ness...but I've heard you can conquer any woman. On the off chance that this is true, I have a girl for ya." Bee cocked his head to the left and hummed. He tapped his chin. "This sound Li-"

"A challenge." Keima brows furrowed in disgust. Did someone just challenge him? "If that's the case..." He use the analog and drug it to the accept button. "A God and his Disciple never backs down from a challenge."

Bee eyes shifted to Keima in distress. "Wait!" He tried to stop Keima from hitting the button knowing that his skills were not as good as his.

But Bee was not fast enough. Keima pressed the button and accepted the challenge and instantly after he accepted it, cloud gathered in the sky.

"What...the..." Both Bee and Keima's head fell back and looked toward the darkened sky.

In an instant, pink lightning shot from the sky hitting all type of zigzags until it collided with the roof of the school and caused a massive, pink explosion releasing a powerful force.

"Waaaaaah!" Keima was forced off the bench as he was pushed to the right, but he continued to clutch his PFP with all his might until he was stopped by a skinny pillar.

On the other hand, Bee used his immense agility and had flipped backwards behind the bench and ducked down for safety. "The hell." As the wind calmed down, Bee moved to his knees and peeked over bench and up to a...girl coming from the sky. It was some pale skinned girl with dark colored hair with it set in a high ponytail and she wore a short, violet kimono complemented by lavender thigh-high socks and wooden sandals. And she had some weird pink thing around the back of her neck.

Keima was held back against the pillar, but he was gasping as he also saw the abnormal girl coming from the sky. She had a weird look on her face and it made his eyes widen.

Bee stood up straight and walked from behind the bench and over to Keima to help him up, but he was so much in shock that he totally forgot he was there. "Yo, Keima." He called down to him.

The dark haired girl floated down with a broom in both her hands. Once she landed, she smiled at the two of the, but Keima was just as shocked as ever, while Bee stood next to him with a cautious look. "Well, hello there. Thank you for signing the contract," She closed her eyes and bowed slightly to the both of them. "Divine ones." She then started to jog to them. "Now, off we go." She grabbed Bee's hand with her right hand and was sure to keep hold of her broom.

"Hmm?" Bee hummed as he raised an brow at her.

She then grabbed Keima's hand with her left hand causing the boy's eyes to widen to hell. She smiled down to Keima and looked to Bee. "To hunt down loose souls." She pulled Keima up a bit as she bent her knees.

"Wait, what?" Bee wanted her to repeat what she had just said.

Before she could even explain herself, she launched into the sky, dragging Keima and Bee along with her and this caused the two of the humans to scream.

**(Break)**

In a random classroom, that mystery girl was looking out a window on the other side of the class. Her weird little skull hairpiece was also blinking red and blaring out a alarm.

On the other side of the class, Keima and Bee was panting heavily out of pure fear. That girl just flew! This was impossible. Bee laid sprawled out on the floor clutching his heart and Keima leaned against a wall doing the same as Bee.

"Huh?" The girl continued to look out of the window and searched the whole track field that was below the classroom. She lifted her left hand to her head and tapped the blinking skull and it made a "ping" noise and the red turned green. "When I ran a wide ranged scan, there was a response."

Back on the other side of the class, Keima fidgeted with his PFP frantically with his back turned to Bee and that weird girl. "We have to resist reality, Bee."

Bee nodded. Since he technically lived in reality, it was hard for him to understand that. But he was partners now. "Let's do this, fool."

The girl had continued to look out the window.

"Okay, let's sort this out." Keima spoke.

The dark haired girl hummed and turned around to see Keima at the chalkboard with a piece of chalk in his hand and Bee standing a few feet to the left of the chalkboard with his body facing Keima, but his head facing the girl with a hand on his hip.

"First off, who are you, ma'am?" Keima asked with Bee nodding along with his question.

The girl started to look a bit more chipper as she brought her fist up to her chest and clinched them. "I'm not ma'am. I'm Elucia de Lute Ima, but everyone calls me Elsie." She relayed to them. "I'm a demon sent from Hell. I'm apart of the Loose Souls Team, who's here to get back loose souls!"

To Keima and Bee, that sounded like a loud of crap. Who dumb did she think they were? Keima merely stared at the board imagining a meeting just going plain wrong, while Bee just imagined him with a funnel of girls around him spouting nonsense that he would never listen to.

Keima then put the chalk down and looked to the left at Bee with a blank look. "Today's Thursday," He spoke to Bee. "These are the days I normally buy games." He started to walk to the door. "I'll show you the ropes afterwards."

"Yea..." Bee nodded as he followed along with the brown haired boy. He touched the right side of his square glasses and fixed them on his face. "Sound great."

"Please, wait." Elsie grabbed the sleeve of Bee's jacket.

Bee stopped and Keima stopped along with him as they both looked toward that girl.

Elsie had a hand up to her mouth as she looked at both of them. "If you're not careful..." She looked at both of them with a drastic expression. "You'll lose your head."

And that is when Keima and Bee looked at one another's neck and saw a purple collar. The both of their eyes widened knowing they did not put on a purple collar this morning. Both of their hands lifted simultaneously and touched each other collar. Bee fidgeted with Keima's and Keima fidgeted with Bee's. "'Sup with these collars/ What's with these collars?" Both of them spoke.

The wind blew the drapes on the windows and Elsie released Bee as she held her arms behind her back. She took a a single step closer to them. "You both sign a contract with a demon, don't you know?"

"Wait." Bee looked at her with both his brows raised. He touched his own collar in confusion. "I never signed a contract...why do I have a collar on me?"

Elsie tapped her chin as she made a cutesy look. "You're the Disciple, right?" She asked.

Bee eyes widened having a vision of his name on that message come to his mind. He then signed and huge his head.

"The message from Dokuro, the Chief." Elsie attempted to remind them.

Keima rubbed his chin in thought until his eyes widened. He remembered. 'That message!' He yelled in his thought.

"Contracts in hell are beyond strict." Elsie spoke to them holding her broom in both her hands. "So you'll need to be very careful. If you don't meet the conditions of your contract, your heads will be removed with a big bang." She explained.

Keima and Bee's eyes were as wide as saucers. They could not believe what they were hearing. This could not be real. Bee put his right hand on her right shoulder and Keima put his hand on her other shoulder as they started to push her back. "Hey, girlie, that's ridiculous, so you better remove this thing right now/ Ya not makin' any sense!" The both of them yelled until they stopped at the windows.

Though all that yelling, Elsie continued to smile as she brought her fist up. "It'll be fine." She informed. "Once we round up them Loose Souls, it'll be removed, silly." She gave them an eye closed smile.

Bee and Keima released her with a confused look on their faces. "Loose Souls?" They spoke slowly.

After they spoke, Elsie's skull indicator went off once again alarming the three of them. In the blink of an eye, Elsie had her head sticking out of a window as she searched around the track field. Her eyes widened once she found what she was looking for, but then she started to sweep nonchalantly.

Keima and Bee look to one another knowing they were thinking the same thoughts. 'She's crazy.' The both of them spoke in their thoughts.

Once she finished, she patted the windowsill and smiled to the both of them. "Now come over this way."

The both of them just shrugged and went to the window and Keima crouched and looked over it while Bee was standing behind them looking.

Elsie then gasped and stuck her head body out the window more. She started to point. "There. in the front." She yelled.

Bee and Keima eyes narrowed down at the and followed Elsie's arm down to a girl, and not just any girl. Bee crossed his arms. "That's...Yu...I mean, Ayumi Takahara." He said.

Keima nodded. "She's in our class." But then an pale blue aura surrounded her. His eyes widened and she got closer to the window, but his head was shoved down. "Hey!"

Bee had got closer and put his head on Keima's head. His eyes narrowed. "What is that?"

Elsie had a worried expression. "A soul that escaped the depths of hell: a Loose Soul." She explained briefly to the two boys as the aura continued flow from Ayumi.

The collars around Bee and Keima's neck then glowed red and they both attempted to rip them off.

"They've come to the human world to commit more horrible things." Elsie explained.

"Then go capture it!" Keima yelled both his and Bee's thoughts as they continued to try and rip off the collars.

Elsie held her broom in both her hand and she continued to look down at Ayumi. "I wish it was as easy as that..." She said as Bee and Keima continued to struggle. "But its not as simple as that. After all, Loose Souls hide deep inside the heart."

This made Keima and Bee to halt what they were doing to look at her in pure confusion. The both of them blinked. "Inside the human heart?" In the next second, Keima slammed his hands down on a desk. "Then how the hell do you catch them, huh!?" He yelled.

Bee only looked at her, waiting for the answer.

Elsie lifted her finger and tilted her head to the side. "That's why we need the assistance of a human." She told them. The collar around the both of their neck the started to glow once again and they groaned trying to pry it from their necks, but this time they began to float. "A human buddy. Like yourselves. To put it simple, either of you needs to take it's place in her heart, then the Loose Souls will be forced to leave AND," She covered her chest with her hands as she closed her eyes. "The best way to insert yourself into her heart..." She pointed both her hands at them. "is to make her fall in love with you."

The both of them face planted on a desk, but they pushed themselves up like it did not hurt even a bit. "You mean you want me to conquer a real girl?" Keima was quite skeptical about this, but Bee just looked at her with a hum.

Elsie took one step back and intertwined her finger with one another as she began to fidget. She had a embarrassed look on her face with a blush. "Well, just a kiss should do the trick."

"Just a kiss." Bee closed his eyes as he fixed his glasses. A kiss was simple, right? And it was even easier to talk to girls, so these collars should be off of them in no time. "Just as simple as to boo and hiss." He rapped. "Just leave it tah me and I'll never miss." He pointed to his chest.

"Easy for you to say!" Keima snapped at Bee as he turned his head to him quickly. "You have this whole school gawking over you, while I haven't even held hands with a girl let alone kissed one!"

Silence then took over until Bee thought it was good to speak. "But you are the master." He said. "How haven't you kissed a girl yet?"

"Because..." Keima pushed his left index finger against his glasses as he closed his eyes. "My life only trails in the gaming world and the females there are the only thing I need."

This caused Elsie to go silent and drop her broom, while Bee just looked at him with only his left eye closed. He really did not care what Keima did. He was helping him out if the both of the were suppose to be doing this. Just because he was trapped in a video game did not mean he got a free pass.

Elsie turned back and hung her head. "I didn't know you were the god of playing games." She spoke in a sobbing tone.

"Oh, he is." Bee said as he grabbed Keima's collar causing his eyes to widen. He pulled the brown haired boy along with his as he walked back to the window. "He'll just have have to transfer his experience into the real world."

"Don't compare the real world with the gaming world." Keima said as he was sat to look out the window. He huffed as he looked out the window to see Ayumi undoing her jacket while she spoke to her friends. "I mean, that's suppose to be a track team? They still haven't even scratched the surface."

Elsie stood a bit behind both the boys with her finger to her lip in pure confusion. "Really?"

Bee flicked his forehead and it caused Keima to wince.

"The hell!" Keima shouted holding his forehead.

Bee crossed his arms. "That's my bestfriend down there, so don't insult the team she is on, fool."

"I'm just saying." Keima furrowed his brows as he turned his attention back down at Ayumi. "They don't meet the requirements to be a track team..."

"Why?" Both Elsie and Bee looked at him.

Keima cleared his throat. "Not a single one of them have their hair tied up."

Bee raised a brow as Elsie waved Keima off with her eyes closed. "That doesn't mean any-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Keima spun around and yelled at her causing her to step back. "Where the spirit if you don't tie your hair up!?" He yelled. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes. He then started to walk away. "It wouldn't be the same."

Bee reached back and pulled the boy back to him aim made him look out the window. "Conquer Ayumi next." He commanded.

Keima stood up straight and crossed his arms. "I cannot conquer her." He said simply as he crossed his arm. He found that if he would be conquering a real girl, then she should be more like his games, but no real girl could not be that perfect.

"Why?" Bee questioned.

Elsie then floated over the both of them. Her eyes widened as she pointed down to Ayumi frantically. "Oh, oh..." She exclaimed. "Look, Divine one."

Keima and Bee them looked down to Ayumi to see her tying the left side of her head in a ponytail. His eyes brightened as she saw this and his eyes started to widen. He then lowered her head after seeing she was almost meeting the qualifications to be a girl from his game world. He groaned. "Still not enough."

"Huh?" This left both of them stomped once again.

"Bloomers..." Keima fixed his glasses. "I can't do anything if they aren't wearing bloomers." Suddenly, the pink thing around Elsie's neck swirled around the track field and changed their short to red bloomers.

For a few seconds, the girls stretched until they noticed what they had on and then they screamed in embarrassment.

Both Keima and Bee gaped at the sight.

Elsie continued to float over them as she drug her hand down that pink thing. "I can change the outside of her with my heavenly raiment." She put her hand on both their heads. "But only you can change the way she feels on the inside."

Keima eyes widened to no belief this time. It would not be too fabricated if his eyelids were to rip off. But then, his eyes shifted to the right at Bee. Now this was the offensive he could live with and he was about to use it to benefit him in the best of ways. "You!" He yelled as he spun toward Bee and pointed to him.

"Huh?" Bee hummed as he stepped back. "Me?"

Elsie just looked Bee with a questioning expression.

Keima only closed eyes as he moved his right hand to his hair and dug it deep into his brown locks. "Its the only logical choice." His eyes opened slowly and stared directly at Bee. "You just announced that Takahara Ayumi was your bestfriend and the easiest conquest deal with male already being the best friend of the heroine." He said as they was suddenly transported to space and a time line was right behind Keima. "See, this how it works." He said as he held both his hands behind his back.

Bee and Elsie stared at the time line.

Keima opened his eyes. "First, the male and the heroine starts off as childhood friends..." Above the first tally of the time line, blond hair male child giggled with a purple haired female. "Second, the both of you grow older and you both attend the same school, but you would see her as a sister that needed to be protected." Above the second tally showed the blond haired boy standing with his left arm out to the side with the purple haired girl behind it. "Then you move away and leave the friend heroine all by her lonesome, which causes her feelings to stir within her." Above the third tally showed the girl holding her hands over her chest. "Finally, then you come back to her some time later and she holds this massive crush on you." And then the last tally shoved the male and female as teenagers face to face.

The world then faded back and they were back in the classroom after Keima elaborate explanation. Elsie then turned to Bee after Keima's explanation. "I guess you will be the first to capture a Loose Souls!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Bee clapped in amusement over the logic Keima just threw down on him. "That was good, but now I'm about to put on my hood..." He doubled over and went behind his head as his red blazer grew a hood and he slipped it on. He lifted back up slowly. "Now, you only got seven-five percent of that right." He closed his eyes. "But be that as it may...I'll capture her. Just stand back, Keima."

**(Break)**

On the track field, Ayumi Takahara was stretching as she prepared herself for her laps. Her look then softened. Her eyes then trailed around the field and everywhere that was around. Bee was not here yet. But then, a pink piece of confetti fell into her field of vision, and then another fell, but it was while and it landed on her shoulder. "Huh?" Her and everyone's head lifted to see massive blimp in the shape of a pink, horizontal, cartoon skull. Banners were hanging from the bottom of it. The first said, "I love Ayumi," the second said, "Ayumi is the best in the world," and the last one said, "Bee 'Heart symbol' Ayumi,"

"Ah!" Ayumi exclaimed as her face reddened beyond all belief and her eyes widened. That was from Bee! What was he doing hanging all those sign.

"You're so lucky, Ayumi." One of her friends with spiky brown hair spoke.

"Yeah." The long dark haired one agreed.

"A-YU-MI!"

Ayumi turned her head to the staircase and saw Bee standing at the top of it with a megaphone close to his mouth. She blushed seeing the boy in person.

"I know there's a meet coming up soon," Bee yelled to the heavens. "So I decided to cheer ya on with my goons!"

Ayumi stared at Bee for a few second until she lifted her right hand and sent him a thumbs up. "Great!"

**(Scene Change)**

Up in the blimp, Elsie sat in the pilot seat as she was sure to steer the oversize balloon over the school. She had a smile on her face. She was glad they had gotten down to business and began this conquest.

Keima sat in the co-pilot seat to the right of her. He had his head hung as he played his PFP. This was all luck. All he had to do was sit back and watch the fireworks. But he knew him sitting out would not work for long. Sooner or later...he would get deployed into the action.

Elsie shifted her eyes to him. "Divine one, how is he doing?"

Keima smirked a bit. He was impressed with the quick progression Bee was making with his first encounter since this conquest started. "He's pretty smart for a beginner..." He praised the absent boy. "He's going about this situation as I would, but since its him, this loose soul will be our in three days. Tops."

Elsie looked at him and hummed.

**(Day 2 of conquest)**

The next day on the track field, Keima and Elsie watched from the staircase as Bee, wearing a "Love Ayumi" hat, cheered Ayumi on from the sidelines and he followed her around the track.

The girl smiled as she ran and leaped over hurdles.

Keima played his game as Elsie smiled standing over him. 'This is a lot easier. Two more days.'

"This is going great, Divine one.' Elsie jumped in front of Keima and it caused him to flinch back and drop his game.

"Ah." Keima snatched his game back up. He whipped forward. "Don't ever do that!"

"Hey, Ayumi!"

This caught Keima and Elsie's attention causing them to look down.

Ayumi and Bee jogged over to three girl that were third year students. Once the two of the closed the gap between them, Bee spoke. "'Sup. Whatcha need?" He spoke rudely with partially furrowed brows.

"Ah!" The third year in the back behind a auburn hair girl with a jacket on. She had a ponytail and she rolled her eyes. "I don't think we asked you to come over."

"Yeah" Bee shrugged. "But when ya call for her, ya get me too."

Ayumi looked left out the corner of her eyes.

"Hmph." The other third year with long dark hair huffed. "But you know not to run until us third years are done."

Ayumi bowed, but she felt Bee place a hand on her shoulder and lift her back up. Her eyes were wide as she looked to him and he just shook his head. She nodded and looked back to the three third years. "There isn't really enough time before the meet. I didn't mean it."

"Awwe." The ponytail one spoke. "She actually thinks she on the team."

"A bit too cocky, that's for sure." The dark hair one spoke. "You ran a decent time only once."

Ayumi's closed her eyes. "Just hurry and reprimand me!"

The two third years growled, but the one in front only stayed quiet. "Thirty laps!" They yelled.

Bee glared at the three girls. He was not allowed to say anything on Ayumi's behalf since he was the captain of the male track team.

Elsie and Keima had watched the whole ordeal. They watched as Ayumi began her thirty laps with Bee running on the sideline.

A few hours later, the Sun had already began to sat when Ayumi finally finished her laps. She collapsed onto her back as she panted.

"They can be terrible, huh?"

Ayumi did not need to open her eyes to see who had spoken to her. She was accustomed to the voice now. It was Bee. It was no denying it. He had stayed by her side all the way around the track, but he was not tired. "I don't really care about them."

Bee stood over her legs with a hand on his hip. "Then don't bow to someone you don't respect." He informed her.

Ayumi continued to pant with her eyes closed. "You know..." She panted a bit more. "its all in tradition. Their my upperclassmen." She said wanting to shrug it off.

Bee nodded. "True."

"I should be bowing to you." Ayumi said.

Bee looked down to her curiously.

"You've supported me for the longest." Her eyes opened. "Even when we were younger." She reminded him. "I respect you so much, blondie."

Bee just listened to her. He could see it.

"You've stayed by my side and you've never deserted me or let me down in any..." Ayumi grunted as she used her arms to push herself up to sit up. "way..." She looked up at Bee with a unnoticed blush on her cheeks. "And I now you'll be there to cheer me on at the meet."

Bee took a step closer to her right side and kneeled down close to her. "Of course."

Ayumi gulped down as a blush spreaded across her cheeks. "And that's why I love you."

As soon as she said this, Bee leaned in forward and kissed her right under the sunset. His and her eyes were closed as a cyan blue aura came from Ayumi and shot into the sky.

Suddenly, Elsie flew into the air from behind a bush with a clear bottle in her hands. "You did it, Divine one!" She yelled as she ripped the top off and it expanded greatly. She held it beneath her arms as she began to absorb the Loose Soul. She grunted as she struggled a bit, but in the end, it was captured and the glass bottle shrunk. "Loose soul in custody."

**(Break)**

After the successful conquest, Ayumi Takahara came out the victor. She was in her class with her friends with a smile on her face. "Toldja I could do it."

"Hey, Ayumi!" The ponytail third year called to Ayumi as they walked into the class. "Don't get too cocky over one race."

"It was a fluke." The dark haired one spoke.

The light brown haired one in the front just started to wake toward Ayumi frightening her. Instead of doing anything wrong, the girl relinquished one of her pins to her.

In the middle of the class, Keima sat at his desk with Bee sitting in the desk in front of him in reverse.

"Yeah, but now I need help with Vampire's Servant." Bee said to Keima with his head hung.

Keima huffed. "That game? Really?" He groaned.

Ayumi looked toward Bee and smiled to him with a wave to accompany it. He waved back to her and she ran out the class.

Bee watched silently. "It seems like she doesn't remember anything." He said.

Keima nodded. "Its actually better like this."

"Hey, dweeb." A random student wrapped his arms around Keima's neck. "What's up with that?"

Keima's eyes shifted to him.

A second boy arrived and pulled Bee's rubber band out of his hair causing all his hair to fall down to his back with his ponytail. "I can't believe you two are related."

Bee and Keima raised their brows. "Who two?"

"Keima Yotsuki Katsuragi and Bee Yotsuki Katsuragi." The two boy said.

"Who told you this!" Both Keima and Bee yelled.

The two boy pointed to the front of the class and saw Elsie standing there with the school uniform on.

**End**


End file.
